


成年論

by sukekiyo166



Category: Promare (2019), 普羅米亞
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukekiyo166/pseuds/sukekiyo166
Relationships: Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos, 幹部組x燃燒者加洛
Kudos: 9





	成年論

成年與未成年間能做的事天差地遠，但評斷一個人是否成年，靠的卻僅是一串從出生開始就伴隨自己的數字，並讓月與日的欄位做出十八次循環。

坎羅一直無法對這分法釋懷，如果說成年是看那人身心成長狀況，那勢必有極大的個體差異。成長環境、所受教育與人生歷練的不同就讓所有人站在不同的起跑點，從而造就水平不同的道德標準與程度不一的社會化程度，而現行的法律規定等同於表示，一個人只要生日循環十八次後，上述的東西就會突然熟稔起來。

痴人說夢。  
所謂的成年應該是由身心上的成熟度做判斷。

嚴苛的環境會讓一個人早熟世故，若理解這些便是所謂成年的話，那燃燒者都會是些提早成年的傢伙。坎羅認為他和梅斯算是十八歲以前成年的類型，也許梅斯比他更早一些，從小就覺醒成燃燒者讓他們看透光鮮世界的另一面。

「坎羅，別老是給我可樂，我也要喝啤酒～」  
「不行，上次讓你嚐一口你就嫌難喝把它倒掉，太浪費了！」

但凡事總有例外，現在趴在自己腿上撒嬌的瘋狂燃燒者的首領，被列為普羅米波利斯頭號通緝犯——加洛‧提莫斯，理應過了十八歲，也有著成年人應有的外貌，但舉手投足總讓坎羅把他列入未成年行列。

坎羅與梅斯之所以服從加洛的理由很簡單，一來是他願意保護燃燒者，二來是他的火焰非常強大，強大到他們可以忽略第一次見面時他還只是名尚未成年的少年，而經過他與梅斯的教導後，從少年蛻變成青年的加洛已能隨心所欲操作火焰，完全不負重望的坐穩瘋狂燃燒者首領的位置。

「之前還沒成年，心態上沒準備好嘛，對那麼久以前的半瓶啤酒記恨到現在可是會禿頭的喔。」  
「別詛咒我！而且我頭髮很濃密！」

酒精與香菸是成年人的特權，因為是被禁止的東西，所以在未成年者的眼中多了些憧憬，當十八歲生日來臨時總會想嘗試一番，證明自己成熟到終於能行使這層權利。

這想法本身就是不成熟的象徵。

酒就是酒，菸就是菸，那東西從頭到尾都沒變過，要說界定成人才能使用的原因，也只是因為對身體的危害從極大降成大而已。燃燒者要面對的災難遠比菸酒危害來得嚴重，人生苦短，於是在加洛表露對這兩項物品的好奇心時，坎羅與梅斯也完全不介意對方尚未達到社會標準的年齡而直接遞上。

結果就是梅斯的菸被燒成灰燼，坎羅的酒被倒掉半瓶。  
該死的混帳小鬼！

「你根本不喜歡啤酒，討厭的東西幹嘛勉強自己去喝？」  
「我是首領耶，自稱幹部應該要乖乖聽從命令才對。話說你剛心裡是不是在罵我該死的混帳？」  
「嘖⋯⋯」

這傢伙總是在奇怪的地方觀察入微。

「我是首領當然知道，而且坎羅的心思很好猜。」

原本趴在腿的加洛翻過身變成仰躺的姿勢，坎羅低頭與人對望，看到的是張將首領的張狂與孩童的惡作劇混合的笑臉，外加隨心所欲的模樣，讓他不禁懷疑自己何時養了隻囂張的貓。

「是是是，首領。你剛才不是在睡覺嗎？怎麼突然跑來要酒喝？」  
「嗯……我剛做了一個夢，所以我就決定醒來後挑戰些成年人可以做的事，像是重新嘗試抽菸跟喝酒之類的事。另外就是我現在覺得很無聊。」

這三個原因的關聯在哪？坎羅突然想起把這些八竿子打不著邊的話全串在一起說出來也是他把加洛歸在未成年行列的原因。

「我才不要把珍貴的娛樂用在打發你的無聊上！要菸去找梅斯啦！」

坎羅指向旁邊翻閱機車雜誌的長髮男子，對方連頭都不抬，直接舉起手揮舞打發。

「那個啊，我跟首領說只要他攻陷坎羅成功我就會提供菸給他，你是我的代表，加油啊。」  
「就是這樣，而且坎羅比較容易妥協。」  
「你們……」

坎羅感到傷腦筋扶著額，看到他這模樣的燃燒者首領從喉嚨發出咯咯的愉悅笑聲，連帶不遠處那名把戰場扔給他的梅斯也跟著發出幸災樂禍的悶笑，這些聲音讓他太陽穴又更加抽痛起來。

兩個王八蛋！長髮男沒有個好東西！

「確認一下，給的話你就不會纏著我煩了對吧？」  
「咦？當然會啊，跟你要東西跟煩你是兩碼子事，剛剛我就說過覺得很無聊了。」  
「你這小鬼立刻從我腿上滾下去！」

聽到加洛故意用天真無邪的語氣說出會讓坎羅直接爆氣的話，原本在一旁偷笑的梅斯瞬間爆笑出聲。同時坎羅認清一項事實——要啤酒什麼的單純是幌子，加洛只是無聊想鬧人玩，而今天被選中的玩具正是自己。

「你就認命吧，坎羅，剛好首領也不符合你成年論中的成年人，乾脆當陪小孩子玩，反正你挺擅長的。」  
「成年論是什麼？」  
「簡單來說就是只要精神跟行為表現幼稚，在坎羅心中就算不上成年人。」  
「嘿……所以坎羅你把我算成小孩啊？」

加洛微微瞇起雙眼，眼中躍動的火焰隨著水光流轉。在率領瘋狂燃燒者突襲時，他們的首領表現相當知輕重，強大威嚴的精神指標，有時甚至連坎羅都覺得他那模樣有些神聖，但在單純面對他與梅斯時，這人總是會表露出讓他吃不消的頑劣性格。

而現在辦瞇眼要笑不笑的模樣擺明就是他腦袋在盤算什麼。  
坎羅覺得頭更痛了，梅斯出賣他倒是賣得很乾脆，讓他起了乾脆摔破罐子的衝動，將內心所想的不敬想法脫口而出。

「梅斯你給我記住……對啦，首領你現在行為跟小孩沒兩樣，想要被當成成年人對待就先擺出應有的樣子，就像率領瘋狂燃燒者車隊時那樣。」

沉默降臨在兩人之間，讓預期會聽到笑鬧反駁的坎羅有些不知所措，加洛就像聽到什麼不可置信的是瞪著自己，嘴唇抖動兩下想說些什麼，但最後只吐出兩個字。

「再說。」

加洛說完後就不再接話，翻了個身變成面朝坎羅腹部的側臥姿勢，看起來完全沒打算離開坎羅的腿起身。雖然講話時很吵很欠揍，但當對方安靜下來時，又會開始擔心自己剛才的話是不是傷到這名耍弄自己的青年。

加洛是不是因為剛才的話生氣了？好歹也是首領，被部下這樣說像小孩大概很不好受。

「喂，剛才⋯⋯」

坎羅才正想要說些什麼時，腰部附近傳來的一聲「喀」的金屬聲，低頭一看才發現皮帶釦環已經被揭開，還躺在自己腿上的兇手進一步將它拉除，繼續解開褲子上的鈕扣。

「⋯⋯首領，你在幹嘛？」  
「在脫你褲子。」

廢話！他想問的是為什麼在對他褲子動手動腳！？

加洛拉下褲子拉鍊後，手指勾住內褲邊緣往下拉，坎羅尚未勃起的小兄弟輕而易舉落入加洛手裡。碧色雙眼帶著挑釁意味往上飄，確定坎羅正看著自己後，先是伸出舌頭舔弄前端，接著將前方傘狀的部分含入口中，分身被濕潤柔軟的口腔包圍，舌尖還不斷舔弄前端的小孔。

「嗯⋯⋯突然做些什麼啊？」  
「口交。」

加洛鬆開口，將藍色長髮撥到耳後又再度含上，這次比之前更加深入，手也一起用上，肉棒整個被含入口中。  
坎羅舒爽的呼出口氣，男性在這樣的刺激下沒有反應絕對是陽痿。

但首領怎麼突然發情？

「你反應起的還滿快的，欲求不滿嗎？而且味道很重。」  
「你這個人搞什麼……！」

加洛盯著坎羅的表情，先是舔去嘴角的津液，弄過陰莖底下的繫帶，然後用嘴唇含住包皮部分輕輕拉扯。

他在玩，在輕啄肉柱上那圈皺褶的皮膚時不忘由下往上觀察，將坎羅狼狽的反應盡收眼底。  
下身被弄到興奮起來，些微的拉扯不但不會痛，還伴著一種奇異的酥麻感，不知為何這名被他視為小鬼的首領在性事方面非常熟稔，同為男性知道男性會舒服的地方不奇怪，但在挑逗手法上這麼純熟就很稀奇。

「當然是證明自己是成熟的大人啊。」

臉頰貼在自己肉棒旁的青年再度扯開嘴角，見慣的笑容染上一層情慾的誘惑，讓坎羅忍不住吞嚥口口水緩解下腹竄上的火苗。跟加洛不是第一次上床，突襲後無法平息的亢奮情緒總會連動到性慾，這點在加洛身上特別明顯。他們做過幾次，坎羅很清楚加洛的滋味有多美好。

坎羅也不是什麼會委屈自己禁慾的人，送上門來的美食不吃白不吃，只要他確定食物裡面沒有毒，而加洛是這原則下的例外。如果對方是首領的話，就算裡面參了腐蝕臟腑的毒藥，那毒也會變成提升美味度的調味料。

「咕⋯⋯好爽⋯⋯」

將手指插入藍色頭髮內撫摸，坎羅呼吸更加重了些。肉棒被吞入加洛口中，他低頭就可看到加洛臉頰被塞滿鼓起，卻仍拼命將還露在外面的部分吃進去的模樣。

厚重的雄性氣味竄入口鼻，前端泌出的前列腺液直接滑入食道，原本還帶有些玩鬧性質的神態完全從加洛臉上褪去，化為純粹期待後續的情慾，熟悉的味道讓他身體跟著疼痛起來，血液匯集到下腹，後面的穴口不時緊縮。股間在緊身皮褲內鼓得難受，加洛伸手解開皮帶，釋放自己半勃的慾望，並用還帶著黑色露指手套的右手圈住自瀆。

「首領，夠了。」

加洛的行為都被坎羅盡收眼底，說他不期待接下來發展肯定是騙人的。在爆發寸前坎羅推了推加洛肩膀示意，加洛領會的將口中的東西吐出，改用手掌包覆前端，指甲尖端輕刮肉柱皺褶，手掌抵住前端小孔旋轉摩擦，坎羅受到刺激，滾動的喉結發出一聲短促音，白濁慾望就噴濺在穿戴手套的掌心。

「太誇張了吧，我還在想怎麼突然變得這麼安靜，你們居然搞起來了。」

原本梅斯只是奇怪斜後方的吵鬧聲音突然安靜下來，但一回頭就看到他服從的首領解開褲頭半開著腿自慰，還邊趴在他老搭檔腿上，用豔紅的舌頭舔弄那一根，震驚到雜誌差點掉在地上。

加洛終於起身，但坎羅並沒有因此得到自由。藍髮青年雙膝大開跪在他腿兩側，這姿勢坎羅能清楚看到對方眼中躍動的火焰，加洛依舊是那張充滿情慾魅惑又夾雜些許調侃的笑容，他舉起手將掌心面對坎羅，上方滿是黏稠的精液，將中指與無名指彎曲至掌心沾取黏液後，在坎羅注視下將手指慢慢分開，精液便在指縫間拉出幾條淫靡的絲線。

坎羅臉立刻竄上羞恥的潮紅，但還沒結束。

「坎羅，小孩對你做這種事，你不但沒有阻止，還射了這麼多⋯⋯這是你身為成熟大人的從容，還是你本質是個戀童變態？」  
「你很在意剛剛的話啊⋯⋯」  
「沒有啊。記得你還蠻喜歡小孩的，如果喜歡是基於這種骯髒慾望的話，身為首領的我為了內部和諧，就要做些預防性處理了。」

沒有才怪，這分明就是要堵他嘴，逼他收回之前的話！不然就是承認自己是個會毫無顧忌對小孩出手的混蛋，更可怕的是，不知道會被這小惡魔首領怎麼造謠？他知道加洛做事有分寸，名聲絕不會永久受損，但卻足夠讓他成為燃燒者煩悶生活中好一陣子的閒聊話題。

「加洛，你這行為根本是⋯⋯！」  
「坎羅，在你們身邊我能夠放鬆，那才是真正原因。另外之前不是說了嗎？我覺得很無聊。」

加洛在坎羅嘴角輕啄一下，嘴角有些灼熱感，拉開距離後才發現是他口中暗藏著青色火焰。加洛將手掌貼在自己結實的小腹上緩慢下移，坎羅的精液沾黏弄髒他的腹部。

這具熱情美好的肉體正被自己的氣味侵蝕，並邀請他將內外全都染上自己的東西。坎羅覺得一陣飢渴，喉結不住上下移動，剛發洩過的慾望又開始蠢蠢欲動起來。

「現在裡面很空虛喔，陪我玩玩吧。」  
「首領，我可以加入嗎？」  
「當然，之前不是說過只要攻陷坎羅，你就會照辦？」

坎羅不知道事情到底為什麼會這樣發展，也許事情本來就會變成這樣，無聊是心血來潮的引子，比起其他不可控的事態發展，現在這樣算可以接受的範圍。

「啊、哈啊……梅斯、頂得好深，好棒……」  
「多謝誇獎，首領。」

喘息是最棒的媚藥，足以點燃其他人的慾焰，讓情緒更為高漲。  
加洛外套被褪下露出赤裸光潔的上身，而褲子也被胡亂扯下，僅留一支褲管還套在小腿，相較於只是衣著有些凌亂的坎羅與梅斯，他幾近赤裸被夾在中間，雙腿大開任人褻玩身體的模樣顯得相當狼狽。

臀間的穴口緊緊咬著還在體內一進一出肆虐著的肉棒，體液與潤滑液混合成的液體連帶被推進又帶出，最後被攪成泡，在穴口配合聲音發出淫靡的咕啾水聲。梅斯在加洛身後抓著腰不斷將自己送進去，速度不快，但總是能準確擦過加洛有感覺的那一點，每擦過一次加洛全身就會輕微顫慄，然後在他深入時就能享受到濕熱的肉壁興奮繳緊前端傘狀與肉柱帶來的快感。

在前方的坎羅揉捏著柔軟卻比女性更結實有彈性的胸部，低頭舔吻加洛裸露在外的側頸，當胸前兩粒乳頭都被挑逗到脹大挺立時，手開始往下游移愛撫著其他地方，手掌與手指滑過的區域都帶給加洛難以言喻的酥麻感，泛紅的肌膚興奮到佈上一層薄汗，而在坎羅的手移至他挺立的分身時，加洛毫不掩飾發出甜膩呻吟。

「坎羅，摸我前面……讓我射出來。」  
「首領，你看起來超色的。」

沒有比平時看起來高高在上的人雌伏在身下更讓人興奮的事。坎羅沒有任何遲疑，遵照指示伸手圈住加洛的開始套弄，隨即聽到比剛才還更高亢的叫聲，凌亂的喘息不絕於耳，加洛放任自己沉浮於慾望中，逐漸失去對身體的掌控權，整個人軟綿綿癱在坎羅身上，唯一在用力的只剩在他背後，隨時因竄上腦門的快感而繳緊的手指。梅斯也不甘示弱，加快抽插速度，每每隔著腸壁頂弄前列腺，並在原本光潔的背留下一個個淡色痕跡。

坎羅跟梅斯隔著加洛互看一眼，開始配合彼此的頻率動作，在梅斯退開又挺入的同時，坎羅像在用手指侵犯他前面般用指尖戳刺前面頂端的小孔，

前後都被夾擊，加洛的叫聲越來越高亢，還伴隨些許哭音，身體不斷叫囂著想要到達高潮，他甚至開始扭動腰配合兩人的動作，就算看不到表情，光憑那讓人興奮的呻吟語不定時抽搐的身軀就知道被他們稱為首領的藍髮青年已經完全沉溺於性愛之中。

「要去、要去了——！」

原本搭在坎羅背部的手指驟然收緊，從喉嚨滾出幾聲不成音的破碎聲響，加洛身體彈跳幾下，一股精液便釋放在坎羅手中。後穴在高潮時用力繳緊，原本被入侵到柔軟不反抗的嫩壁瞬間縮攏回原來的緊緻，逼得梅斯無法招架，在戳刺幾下之後也將精液全數送入加洛體內。

在兩人緩過氣後，梅斯才慢慢退出，穴口被牽出幾絲白濁液體後又閉合，大部分剛射入的東西仍留在加洛肚子裡。下身黏呼呼的沉重感覺讓加洛皺起眉頭，他並不擔心精液留在體內會造成什麼後果，他是燃燒者，更重要的事，他的部下會替他清理乾淨，一向如此。

「接著，坎羅……射過一次而已應該還行吧？」  
「那當然，都要等不及了。」

坎羅用下身頂了頂加洛證明自己所言不假，稍早前才射過的肉棒確實在剛才的香豔畫面下又完全挺立起來。加洛裂嘴一笑，直接往後倒在梅斯身上，將腿打開成M字型，手指撥開後穴，一股股白濁的液體就順著腸壁蠕動從穴口流出。

明明才剛吃下別人的東西仍不知足，現在那平時隱密在臀瓣的部分表現得像飢渴流水的另一張嘴，淫蕩到讓坎羅體溫又興奮的升高了些，他愛死首領在床上熱情奔放的蕩婦模樣。

「那就來吧，可別以為其他人也有這種待遇。」  
「知道啦，首領。」

根本沒什麼大人應有的穩重感，坎羅將肉棒抵住穴口立刻一口氣插入到底，猴急的開始抽插。坎羅的攻勢比加洛預想的還要猛烈，才剛高潮沒多久的身體極度敏感，內壁像在阻止坎羅要他冷靜點般死咬住肉棒，卻反而造成反效果。在坎羅看來，那後穴就是在邀請自己更加猛烈的進攻。

「等等、你也太⋯⋯啊！慢點⋯⋯唔！」

腸壁每一處皺褶都被頂弄的亂七八糟，跟梅斯的細緻不同，坎羅粗暴戳弄內部帶來的快感強烈到疼痛。加洛仰頭露出脆弱的後頸，他像離水的魚喘著氣，氧氣卻隨著一次次重擊離去，完全沒進到肺裡。

「輕一點，坎羅，你想把首領幹死啊！」  
「唔⋯⋯抱歉首領，因為你實在太棒了，忍不住就⋯⋯。」

梅斯出聲提醒，並從後方拖著加洛身體親吻臉頰安撫，他知道自己的搭檔激動起來就不知輕重。加洛臉頰泛紅，原本炯炯有神的雙眼多了層曖昧的霧氣，眼皮眨了幾下，才終於喚回些許飄散的神智。

小腿纏上坎羅的腰摩擦著，就算被部下的勇猛幹到差點暈過去，他還是兩人的首領。

「我不介意，但接下來，你可得溫柔點⋯⋯」

不知在兩人間輪流幾回，加洛從體力滿格的狀態到電量耗盡暈了過去，一如往常三人性愛結束的步驟，坎羅跟梅斯替他清理身體裡外所有的污穢，再將他放到床上讓他能安穩入眠。

從平穩的鼻息聲坎羅知道加洛真的累到睡過去，小心翼翼替他蓋上被子後，走向窗戶向正將菸點燃的梅斯搭話。此時窗外的天空已從原本的青藍變成參雜遠處昏黃的深藍色星空。

「梅斯，首領有這麼在意被說像小孩嗎？雖然跟首領做很爽，變成這樣我並不討厭，但還是不懂為什麼他突然發情？」

其實坎羅沒想這麼多，他只是在找話題，原本以為老搭檔梅斯會隨便敷衍兩句，沒想到對方卻用極為怪異的眼神看向自己。

那表情除了驚愕，還夾雜了像是頭一次發現自己的朋友智商比猴子還不如的情感，那神情太露骨難堪，讓坎羅忍不住提高音量反駁。

「首領的行為就真的跟小孩沒兩樣啊，明明面對其他人都很正常很有首領風範，怎麼對我們就不能表現的成熟點？」  
「坎羅……我開始同情首領了，真覺得你之前老是被甩是自己活該。」  
「為什麼啊！？」

梅斯的表情除了鄙視外又多加了看到弱智的憐憫。

「你自己都說他面對其他人是正常的，那不就很明顯了嗎？首領不是因為個性幼稚所以表現的像小孩，而是因為對象是我們，他才放心把那一面表現出來。」

一般人是不會把這行為稱為幼稚的，如果要對這在特定人面前才表現真實自我的行為下定義的話，更貼近的說法應該是——信賴。

假設一位對任何人都冷淡的美女只在他的戀人前表現自己熱情的模樣，在某一天卻被戀人說自己只對他展現的行為很幼稚，那就算再怎麼寬宏大量的人，當下也肯定會覺得很受傷很憤怒。

「就算首領行為像小孩，但他也沒對你做出什麼讓你無法忍受的事吧？」  
「沒有，充其量就撒嬌要東西之類的……」

有時候坎羅甚至覺得他這帶點任性的模樣還有點可愛。  
梅斯吸了口菸，向天空吐出煙霧，僅用眼角瞄向終於得知真相而表情越來越懊惱的坎羅，輕描淡寫給他下最後一擊。

「還以為你只是嘴上抱怨但心裡是理解的，沒想到……做出把你當成重要心腹的證明還要被你嫌幼稚，我是首領早就把你揍一頓了。」  
「是我的錯……啊啊！你覺得我在他醒來後道歉，他還會不會生氣？」  
「他應該沒生氣吧？就我看來還很努力在跟你解釋哩，無論是嘴上說明還是身體力行都做了。你自己想，一個人生氣的話早在那時就把你那根咬掉了，哪還會讓你做到爽啊。」

梅斯將手搭在坎羅肩上竊笑。

「怎麼樣？坎囉，我們的首領以你的成年論標準來看，還算是個大器的成年人吧？」  
「唉……你閉嘴啦，梅斯。」


End file.
